fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
A class, also known as hero, is a special group of characters that a player can choose to use during Fortnite gameplay. Classes are broken down into subclasses, with each subclass having traits in the form of special perks (passives) and abilities. For example, outlanders have many perks geared towards harvesting and finding loot while constructors have an advantage with building.Introducing Fortnite's Commando ClassIntroducing Fortnite's Ninja ClassIntroducing Fortnite's Constructor Class The number of perks and abilities depends on the individual hero's maximum evolution and level, with all unlocked after the third evolution and attaining level 30. The highest an individual hero can evolve is based on that hero's rarity; all heroes have the capacity to gain all perks and abilities, with evolutions beyond the third continuing to increase stats: * : up to three evolutions * : up to four evolutions * , , and : up to five evolutions Classes Constructor The constructor is a great defensive class, with abilities making the constructor able to quickly build and upgrade stronger structures beyond other classes. *BASE: Has a strong BASE with electric floors to stop enemies, and Bull Rush to sweep the walls clear. *Controller: Places upgraded DECOYS that damage enemies in addition to pulling them off the walls. *Electro-pulse: Mixes Plasma Pulse and a BASE with electric floors to dish out damage to the attacking horde. *Guardian: Uses Exit Plan to quickly move across their BASE, then Bull Rush and Kinetic Overload to control groups of enemies. *Hotfixer: Has a BASE that auto-repairs walls, and several perks geared towards generating resources and using them efficiently. *Machinist: Uses BASE to make traps more powerful. *MEGABASE: A BASE specialist, focused on maximum size, maximum damage, and great wall strength. *Plasma Specialist: Uses powerful Plasma Pulses to disintegrate groups of enemies and bolster their shielding. *Power BASE: Has a huge BASE with strong self-repairing walls, and some limited resource generation. *Riot Control: a retarded fatt Constructor who follows up DECOY with enhanced Penetrated Pulse Attacks. *Sentinel: Uses DECOY to group enemies together, and plasma pulse to melt those groups down. *Tank: A survivable melee fighter focused on knocking enemies around with Kinetic Overload hardware strikes. *Warden: Gradually heals during melee combat, and regenerates the health of any ally standing in the BASE. Ninja The ninja class is for players focusing on fast attacks and techniques, making it a great offensive class if mastered correctly. *Alchemist: Gradually regenerates health through melee combat, and uses smoke bomb to heal allies. *Assassin: Focused on melee combat, using Assassination to increase sword damage and critical chance. *Brawler: A skilled melee fighter who uses quick Crescent Kicks to stun enemies before cutting them down. *Deadly Blade: Wears enemies down with deadly acid, applied by Throwing Stars and Critical Sword Strikes. *Dim Mak: A Ninja who uses Smoke Bomb and Shadow Stance to survive on the battlefield. *Dragon: Uses the powerful Dragon Slash to destroy large groups of enemies and Shadow Stance to survive the fury of Combat. *Energy Thief: A skilled melee fighter who gains energy during melee combat for quick Dragon Slash recovery. *Fleetfoot: Highly mobile Ninja, moving across the battlefield with Mantis Leap and Dragon Slash. *Shuriken Master: A throwing star master who can throw groups of stars at dizzying speed. *Skirmisher: Deadly mid-range fighter who combines Throwing Stars and Dragon Slash to create a storm of steel. *Stonefoot: Controls groups of enemies with Smoke Bomb, and stuns large foes with a powerful Crescent Kick. *Swordmaster: A master of sword combat, using both Shadow Stance and Assassination to bolster their blade. *Thunderstrike: A Ninja that specializes in stunning and destroying enemies through close range fighting. Outlander The Outlander is a lone-wolf whose abilities specialize in survival. *Enforcer: An Outlander with a powerful upgraded TEDDY. *Flash: A hit and run Outlander who stuns and eliminates enemies. *Gunblazer: A combat focused explorer with upgrades to pistols, Shock Towers, TEDDYs, and ammo scavenging. *Pathfinder: Focused on harvesting damage and resource collection, using In The Zone to move quickly and Keen Eyes to spot valuable loot. *Phase Scout: Uses Phase Shift and In The Zone to explore areas at an incredible pace. *Ranger: Mobile Combatant with Phase Shift and powerful pistol perks. *Reclaimer: Fragment specialist who can charge their abilities by defeating enemies in combat. *Recon Scout: Uses Phase Shift and Keen Eyes to swiftly explore and hunt for rare loot. *Shock Specialist: Uses Phase Shift to move rapidly in combat and drop powerful Shock Towers on enemies. *Striker: Uses Anti-Material Charge to harvest rapidly and smack around enemies during combat. *Trailblaster: Controls the battlefield by using Shock Tower and TEDDY to stun and slow enemies. *Trailblazer: Uses Fragments found in the world to create both Shock Towers and TEDDYs. *Vanguard: Phase Shifts across the battlefield delivering unexpected Anti-Material Charges to enemies. Soldier Compared to the other classes, the soldier is a well balanced character, having many skills suited for guns, though not a lot of skills for secondary factors, like building and harvesting. *Berserker: Short range fighter, wants to get in close and fight, regardless of the consequences. *Centurion: Uses Debilitating Shots and War Cry to dramatically boost the damage of the squad. *Commando: Lays down deadly streams of fire with a highly upgraded Goin' Commando minigun. *Demolisher: Specializes in fighting crowds of enemies with explosive shells and grenades that regenerate more quickly in combat. *Master Grenadier: An explosives Expert, with powerful high-end Frag Grenade upgrades. *Raider: A close quarters battle expert, with a focus on shotgun perks. *Rescue Trooper: Well-rounded mix of assault rifle perks, survivability, and ammo efficiency. *Sergeant: Uses Goin' Commando in combination with War Cry to boost its effectiveness. *Shock Trooper: Focused on using Shockwave to damage enemies and apply Debilitating Shots. *Special Forces: An assault rifle specialist who bolsters their skills with War Cry. *Support Specialist: Uses War Cry to boost the firepower and ammo efficiency of the squad. *Survivalist: Tough soldier who can rapidly heal themself by defeating enemies. *Urban Assault: Rifle-focused soldier who gets bonuses for successful headshots. References Category:Classes Category:Characters